


Not Another Bloody Surprise

by RavenImpulse



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, blowjob, period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 23:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7288288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenImpulse/pseuds/RavenImpulse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Another Bloody Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oneidless (Noellalee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noellalee/gifts).



> I wrote this as a favour for my friend when she got the request in her inbox. I'm not very good at the whole character and reader thing so please be nice haha

It had been the worst day ever. You were late for work, spilled coffee on yourself and forgot your lunch. Thankfully Sam came and took you out for lunch to your favourite place. A smile crosses your face as you sit down on the couch thinking about lunch today, he was wearing a muscle shirt that showed off his sexy arm muscles and shorts that made his ass look amazing. You had a hard time keeping your hands to yourself and he didn’t make it any easier on you, in fact he made it worst by always whispering in your ear all the things he is going to do to you once he gets home from work.  
With the thought of him pounding his hard cock into your tight wet pussy playing on repeat in your mind you look at the clock and notice Sam will be home soon. With a sign you get up from the couch to go get ready for tonight, grabbing the bag from the floor you make your way into the bedroom. Setting the bag down on the bed you pull out this white lace teddy you bought on the way home from work just for tonight. If everything goes according to plan tonight you won’t be able to walk tomorrow.  
Placing the outfit back into the bag, you slide your shirt up and over your head, throwing it into the hamper followed by your bra. Bending over you slide your shorts down your legs before stepping out of them and kicking them away. While doing that you can feel just how wet you are, reaching down and running a head over your underwear you can feel how much you want him, how much you need his throbbing member inside of you. How much you need to feel his body pressed against you as he pounds into bed, his lips on your neck. With that thought stuck in your head you slide your underwear down and flop down on to the bed, running your hand down your body you can feel the heat being emitted from your core. Teasingly you slide your fingers up and down your slit, imaging it was the head of Sam’s cock, until finally you can’t take it any longer and slide two finger inside of you. They slide in easily as your juices cover your fingers, you start to slide them in and out, slowly at first, until you can’t take it anymore and start rapidly thrusting them into you. You move your other hand to play with your boobs, pinching and pulling at your nipples causing you to moan. Pulling your fingers out of your cunt you move them up to start rubbing your clit, you can feel your wetness dripping down and pooling on the bed. Your pussy is begging for release but you stop, you didn’t want to ruin your big night after all.  
With a sigh you get up and start to make your way to the bathroom to freshen up and that’s when you notice it. Your body has decided that today is the day you shall be blessed with your period. Growling in frustration you proceed to wash your hands before sulking back to the bedroom, sliding on an old pair of underwear from Victoria Secret and grabbing a button up shirt from the dresser, only doing up half the buttons.  
You just sat down on the couch when you hear the door open and a familiar voice yell “Hi honey, I hope you’re ready for a night you won’t forget” you silently sit on the couch morning the loss of your evening, “Where are you?”  
“On the couch” you call back rather sullenly, “There is a small problem with tonight’s plans baby. I’m sorry” You slide over on the couch making room for Sam as he sits on beside you, “On the bright side at least we know I’m not pregnant”.  
Instead of the reply you expect, you feel him brush your hair to the side as his lips make their way to your neck, biting and kissing every inch of it. While his lips do that, his hands find their way to your shirt and undoes the buttons one at a time, exposing your breast to him. Sam’s lips finishing up on our neck as he starts to kiss down your body to your boobs, taking on into his mouth and biting it. Suddenly you tense up as you feel his fingers rubbing against the outside of your underwear, you try to pull away but his strong hands hold you close, “Let me do this for you baby, let me make you feel good” you try to pull away again but you can’t. The next thing you know Sam has flipped you and you’re now straddling his lap, feeling his massive bulge pressed against you. You gasp in surprise when you feel him thrust up a few times before he holds you up and slides his jeans down, setting you back down against his raging hard on. You can feel it throbbing against your aching vagina.  
“Sam, can we umm…not do this. I…I’m…..” you try to say but get cut off by him pressing his lips to yours, placing his hands on your hips he starts to grind you against him, “mmm don’t stop” you moan. You start moaning his name as he moves your hips harder and faster against his hard cock, you can feel yourself getting closer to cumming by the second, still on edge from earlier “Oh god Sam yes, I’m gonna cum” your orgasm pulses threw you as you moan his name.  
Period or not, you need to get that sexy cock into your hands, mouth something. Lifting yourself up off his cock, you sit between his legs, pulling his boxers down watching as his cock springs to life. You wrap your hand around it and start to jack him off slowly while your mouth licks circles around the head, tasting precum. Your other hand comes up to cup his balls, gently playing with them before you start to jack him off faster, enjoying the sounds of him moaning. You can tell Sam is getting close, he is thrusting into your hand and moaning your name in a chant like you are the only thing in his world right now. You take your hand off of his cock, before sliding the whole thing into your mouth, feeling it twitch before it starts shooting a load of hot cum into your mouth. You feel his hands on the back of your head holding your mouth on his cock until he is done cumming.  
“Next time baby, we gotta do this in the shower, there is so much I can teach you” and with that line you feel your pussy quiver, grabbing his hand you drag him down the hall towards the bathroom.


End file.
